Welcome Home
by MCRightwing
Summary: Robin comes back to Jump City exhausted and aching. Thankfully Starfire is there to help him feel better. Rewriting Chapter 2.


Heyoooooo. Rightwing here with some Robstar coming at ya. Hope you enjoy it and please review. It really helps me know I'm actually writing good content.

Welcome Home

Robin wobbled into the Tower like a zombie. His hair was a mess, his vision was blurry and his backpack felt like it weighed a ton. All nighters in Gotham always took a toll on him. Normally Robin would take the stairs to keep his cardio going but the elevator was sounding really good to him. His knees started to buckle underneath him as he ascended to the second to top floor of his home.

" _Almost there. Almooost… there…"_

The elevator dinged and opened the doors to the hallway where he and his friends slept.

" _Third… door… to the left."_

Robin took a step out of the elevator, making the nerves in the bottom of his feet sting.

" _C'mon Dick, move… move!"_

Robin limped his way to his destination, using the wall for support.

" _1.. 9.. 4.. 0.."_

The door to his little Heaven opened and the second he entered he dropped his bag, feeling ten pounds lighter. Next he removed his boots, feeling his feet practically cheer at their freedom from their confinement. He then pulled off his glove, followed by his utility belt. He then pulled his cape off, letting it fall to join the rest of his gear. The last thing he pulled off was his mask, making his vision improve a good ammount.

And the first thing he saw was a beautiful redhead sleeping in his bed. Her back was facing him and the covers were tucked under her arms.

No surprise really. On nights Robin would stay up late to work (which weren't as often as they used to be) he would often find his girlfriend asleep in his bed.

Robin smiled and hobbled over to his bed and laid down beside her, wrapping his arm around her abdomen and pulling himself closer to her. He held his nose into her hair and breathed in her forgotten scent of green apples. Her favorite shampoo. He laid his head down and breathed deeply, letting the reality of him being home set in.

Just then, she started to move. He shoulder raised itself and her hand took his.

"You have returned." She said in that angelic voice.

Robin made a small noise of acknowledgment.

"How was your trip to Gotham City?"

"It was a nightmare." Robin groaned. "I forgot how tiring patrolling Gotham at night can be."

Starfire lightly patted his arm, signaling him to lift it. He complied allowing her to lay on her back to face him.

She was a sight to behold as she pulled her hair away from her face.

"I can tell. You look tired." She said.

She wasn't wrong. The skin around his eyes was dark and wrinkly. His eyes themselves were bloodshot and cornered with mucus. And his lids were open halfway. He must have been exhausted.

She cupped his cheek and gave him a worried look, "Was it always like that when you were there?"

He nodded, "I adapted to it when I became Robin. But when I came here and met all of you I didn't have to go on patrol anymore. But to just suddenly go back into an old habit like that just… doesn't do well for anyone."

Starfire pulled her hand back and propped herself up with it. "At least you are home now." She said leaning into his face.

Robin smiled and rested his forehead on hers. "I missed you."

"I have missed you too." She said as she kissed him.

She placed her hand on his chest and laid him down on his back before pulling away. She pushed the covers off her and crawled down to his feet and picked one of them up.

"What are you do… Oh…"

Before he could finish she applied pressure to the center of his aching foot and then pressed her thumb up to the underside his toes. She did it again to the right side followed by the left. She then pressed her thumbs on either side of the upper part of his foot and gave a small push making it crack and pop. She then took his other foot and repeated the process.

"Oooh… Thanks…" Robin said in a daze.

"I welcome you." Starfire responded with a hint of pride.

She then crawled up to him and pulled on his arms to make him sit up so she could take off his tunic, which fell on the floor with an audible thud. She then unzipped the one piece he wore underneath it and peeled it off his body. She then walked to his closet, letting him see her in one of his old dress shirts with her bare legs out. She came back with a pair of pj pants and helped him in them.

She then laid him back down. "Go to sleep."

Robin nodded and closed his eyes letting sleep come to his head.

Starfire kissed his forehead and propped her head up, watching him sleep with a smile on her face. After maybe an hour she felt her eyes getting heavy. She carefully placed her legs in between his and laid her head on his chest, joining him in dreamland.


End file.
